


the luckiest girl in the galaxy

by ephemeralblossom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kittens, ToT: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralblossom/pseuds/ephemeralblossom
Summary: Jessika has a fantastic girlfriend and a fantastically-fluffy kitten. What more could any girl want?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



When one of the kitchen cats has kittens, Jessika wheedles Starlight off the base cooks by claiming to have seen a mouse in her quarters. Starlight, a little white fluffball, is as of yet not big enough to pose any great danger to a mouse, but a) it’s the thought that counts, and b) he’ll grow.

Rey’s fascinated by this tiny scrap of fur. She’ll sit on Jessika’s bed and just watch Starlight sleep, his little belly rising and falling with his breaths. 

“You didn’t have kittens on Jakku, did you,” Jessika says, amused, after her story about Poe’s reckless hotdogging in maneuvers today goes in one of Rey’s ears and out the other. 

Rey jerks, guilty. “No,” she says. She’s not used to being teased yet; her initial response is always wariness. But as Jessika watches, her hackles fade, and out comes the shy smile that Jessika loves so much. “He’s so cute.”

“You can hold him, you know,” Jessika says. “You don’t just have to watch.”

“Oh, but he’s sleeping.”

Jessika gets up from her desk chair and picks Starlight up off his blanket nest, cuddling him close to her chest. “He sleeps all the time,” she says, heartlessly. “He doesn’t mind getting woken up occasionally.”

When she puts him in Rey’s arms, Rey’s eyes are huge. 

Starlight wrinkles his nose, then trustingly snuggles down in the crook of Rey’s elbow. For a little scrap of a kitten, he has a ferocious purr.

“His whiskers tickle,” Rey says, her voice worshipful.

“I think he likes you,” Jessika says, and tips Rey’s chin up so she can claim a kiss. “He has good taste.”

Rey’s cheeks are rosy; she’s still getting used to being complimented, or kissed for that matter. “I like you too,” she says.

“And Starlight,” Jessika prompts.

“And Starlight,” Rey says, and presses a kiss between his ears.

***

Starlight grows up to an enormous fluffy menace, the terror of all mice and beetles on their wing. Since he also greatly adores his mistresses, while entirely deploring their ability to catch their own food, he supplies them with the fruit of his labor on a regular basis. Jessika stops shrieking at mouse carcasses after a week.

(Rey never shrieks once. “Ew,” she says, the first time she finds one deposited next to their bed. Starlight, magisterial and self-satisfied, butts her hand demanding chin-scratches.)

Jessika kisses her girlfriend, pets her cat, and thinks she’s pretty much the luckiest girl in the galaxy.

***


End file.
